What a Mess
by Ssg1
Summary: A slightly different Harry, son of James's brother. He has lived all his life on his own, until he found the right job for himself.AU-NotBoyWhoLived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The lobby of the motel was quiet, and as I approced the counter with fast foot, the receptionist lifted her eyes from the magazine to look at who opened the door. The point of my rune enhanced hammer caught her right on the left temple, bone and brain exploding from the opposite side.

One quick look at the ledger and I knew tha room 207 was the one I was interested in.

Two flights of stairs later, one close encounter with a kid who didn't even look at me (luckyly for him) and I was at the door.

My closed fist hit the wooden door two times (no reason to be unpolite after all), and a few seconds later a young woman answered the door "yes?".

The flat side of the hammer punched trought the ribs, deflating her lungs and killing her with nary a sigh.

"Carla, who is it?" Came the voice from the bathroom.

"Mr. Greengrass, Mr Davis sent me, he said that you had to sign the paperwork with the UTMOST urgency!"

"What paperwork? And Matthew knows better than to send his lackeys to do his work! Give me a moment to robe myself"

I went to stand beside the bathroom door, hammer ready in my hand, and as soon as he came outside, I shattered his left knee, while at the same time Silencing him with the wand in my other hand.

He fell to the ground without a sound, his terrified and pained eyes looking at me with a silent 'why?'.

"You must have made your wife very angry, Garrick.

I am not cheap, and she paid for the extra package, you know" I said as I targeted his elbow, wich met the same fate as his knee.

I liked talking to myself during the 'jobs', I still do, its kind of relaxing.

"Well, no sense in procastination, let me show you wich extra package choose"

And the pain began.

* * *

Four hours later I could be found in an alley, next to a burning bidon.

It was a shame to destroy the hammer, but it had to be done.

If I left a trace I could just as well go turn myself in at the nearest police station.

There is a small loophole in the laws of the magical world, that has been exploited sice it was created: as long as there is no material proof, there is no crime.

Everybody knew that I was a killer, just as everybody knew that Lucius Malfoy has always been a Death Eater,or even that Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord, but with no evidence, it was just heresays, or even slander.

This is why I had to kill everybody who saw me, and had to destroy my tool.

It naturally didn't stop people from beign extra vary of me, or Voldemort, but it stopped the law enforcers from arresting us.

My name is Harry Potter, and I am a law sanctioned killer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Greengrass manor in Wales was just the coutry house, so to say, and had nothing to be amazed about.

The house elf led me to the Tea Room, where Christel Greengrass was expecting me, seated on a chair next to a low table.

"Is it done?" Were the first words I heard as soon as I entered.

"Yes, of course, I woudn't be here otherwise" Was the curt reply.

I quickly took the pensieve out of my enlarged pocket, as I sat down on a chair, and put it on the table.

"Are you familiar with the procedure?"I asked taking out a pergamen.

"The procedure? With murder? No, not particulary" She responded drily

"It's simple, you sign this non-disclosure agreement, then we watch the memory of the job, and finally destroy all the evidence and you may pay me the other half of my reward".

She grimaces "I hated my husband, Mr Potter, but I don't need to see him tortured, and I am sure that I will get to read about it on the newspaper tommorow morning" After a slight pause she continues "Was he with someone when..." She trailed off

There isn't a tactful answer to that.

"Yes"

* * *

One hour and twenty thounsand Galleons later I walked briskly out of the door, and, once out of the wards, appareted to Diagon Alley, straight to Gringotts.

As the nephew of the Lord Potter, a small part of every Galleon I made had to be given to him, as a sort of tax. So while I deposited my money in to my account, twohundred Galleons went to the head of the family. I think that Lily tried to a few times to persuade James to change the rule, at least for the Potters, but nothing came of it, and the lord still gets his tithes.

* * *

I exited the bank late in the evening, quite tired, and once possible appareted straight to my living room.

"Welcome home, Master Harry."

Apparently when a vampire writes on the contract 'reward for the value of forty thousand Galleons', it does not mean that it has to be cash. So I got myself a young and beautiful vampire trained servant(altought the proper title is slave) that I couldn't sell and the vampire got a nice stake in his chest(sometimes I really can't appreciate a joke).

"I am taking a shower, Seven"

"Would you like any help with your back, Master?"

"No, but I would like dinner when I am finished"

I heard her 'yes Master' just as I stepped in to my bathroom, ready to wash away a day of blood and grime.

Vampires train their servants very troughtly, and for Fourty Thousand Galleons you get the top of the line. Seven's cooking is excellent, she is also one of the most intellinget persons I had ever met. She understands politics better than me, beats me eight of of ten times in a spar, and has a body that could make the cover withes of Playwizard run away in shame.

And she was utterly submissive to me. If that does not give a guy a big infalted ego, then I wouldn't know what could. Sometimes at night, when I lay in bed with her warm body next to mine, I even slightly regret killing the poor vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Normally after a job I thake a few days, or even weeks to rest. It might seem easy to kill someone, but it really is complicated.

It involves days of stalking the victim, crafting the weapons, creating alibi and waiting. Lots and lots of waiting.

When the guy is finally dead, the body releases all the pent up tension from the last few days, and you can feel the weariness in your muscles. Thus when Friday morning, just two days after my last job, I got up early in the morning, Seven looked at me with surprise in her eyes.

"A really important client firecalled last night, while you were bathing" I explained. " I want you to wear something expansive, and your collar."

Some people judge abilities by the wealth you display in public.

"I am coming with you, Master?" she asked bewildered.

"I might not like it, but you are the most expansive thing" I blinked " Sorry, person in my posession, and while Malfoy already knows me, it doesn't hurt to show off sometimes"

* * *

Malfoy Manor was huge, with sprawling gardens, filled with ponds and multicoloured peacocks.

Any visible House elf had an uniform that changed depending on their current occupation, be it gardener or minding the multicolor birds.

An old elf with a butler uniform opened the door for us "Can I be of help, Sir?" was the question the elf had repeated hundreds of times alredy.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy sent me an invitation for breakfast, to celebrate his son's return to Hogwarts in a few days" That was the cover story I was instructed to say at least. It is best if there are no holes anywhere, every single neglected detail counts.

"Masters and Mistress are waiting in the Breakfast room, Sir, I will be directing yous" I looked at the House Elf with surprise, then at Seven, who simply shrugged.

That was not the usual procedure.

The room was almost small, with a four chair surrounding an open hearth fireplace, and as Lucius Malfoy stood to greet me, my eyes darted at the two other people present.

Narcissa Malfoy, formely Black, with long golden tresses and dignified expression, mother to Draco Malfoy, who sat next to her, trying to mantain a seriuos expression, but failing to hide the curiosity in his eyes.

"Welcome , and thank you for the timely response to my invitation. Please, sit down, breakfast will be served shortly"

It was't oppurtune to be rude and question Draco and Narcissa's presence in the room, or the change in the usual Modus Operandi, so I simply sat down on the last free chair, Seven taking her place next to me, on her knees, as dictated by etiquette.

Breakfast was a silent affair, punctuated by small talk and inquires about business and gossip. Afterwards, when Narcissa left came the interesting part.

While the House elves took away the remains, Lucius began "I have asked my son to be present as we conduct our business, I tought it was appropriate for him to begin learnig how such things are done, as seen that he's almost sixteen."

One could almost see Draco's chest puff with pride at his fathers words.

"I don't have any obiection, I trust your judgement"

I made a sign with my hand, and Seven rose from her position to give the standard non-discosure agreement made for conversations were the partecipants preffered that the subjects remained secret. I could see the Malfoy heir's eyes follow her movements.

"Who is she?" Came the blurting question from his lips.

His father looked at him with a mildly reprocing expression, but answered none the less.

"She is a slave, vampire trained if I do not err. They are quite rare, expecially of such high quality, as you might have noticed Draco. Realy expensive too, how much did this one cost if I may ask?" The question of course was for me.

"She was a reward for one of my jobs" Was the curt reply."Now, as seen as you want to be present at the talks, you must sign the magical contract she just gave you." Startled by sudden topic shift Draco blinked, momentarely confused, before looking at his father for instructions.

"It is standard procedure for every transaction where a lot of money is involved Draco. It is expected that you sign without protest by the one who proposes it, as it involves the exect same conditions for both sides of the contract."

After the paperwork Lucius initiated explaining his needs " As you might have intuited" He began with slight humor " I have a job for you. High profile, so high that I will pay you three times your usual fee, should you accept"

Onehundred and twentythousand Galleons are a lot of money, was my first tought, it even takes a lot to say. Then my always suspicius mind interjected "I hope it isn't the Boy Who Lived Lucius, beacause I think you know that I can't harm my kin"

"YOU ARE FAMILY WITH THAT POTTER? Father, he can't be trusted, he-"

"Draco! Be silent! I have met few men as dependable as Harry here in front of you."Draco looked like he wanted to protest some more, but desisted.

"Good. No, I do not want you to kill your cousin, as much as myself and some of my associates would appreciate it. This request comes straight from the Dark Lord, whom by the way extends another invitation for you to join him."

This was the second time I was asked to join Voldemort and his cause. "No, I am quite flattered, but the answer remains no"

"Given your talents, we could cover the money you would lose..."

My reason for not joining was a simple one, Greed, pure and simple Greed. Once I was under the Dark Lord's thumb I coudn't very well accept contract to kill his own men, wich appened more often then you would think, and I would lose a lot of money, even tought I was told otherwise.

And I am told that working for the Dark Lord isn't all that rewarding(More kind of umiliating, if I may say so in confidence) .

"The answer stays no, but again thank you"

"A pity. Returning to the target, I want you to kill a difficult target, an auror and cerfied member of the Order of the Phoenix, Bodyguard to the muggle Minister, Kingsley Shakebolt"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Severus, do you have anything important to report?"

A derisive snort could be heard from one Sirius Black.

Severus Snape decided, like every other time to simply ignore him.

"Actually, I have a piece of news that regards strictly one of our own Order"

Whispers could be heard around the room.

"Who, Severus?" Asked Minerva, one of the few that Snape actually considered worthy of using his first name.

"The Dark Lord has ordered a hitjob. I do not know who will perform it, but the target is Kingsley."

A moment of silence, then all of the present order members began to shout one over the other.

A bang came from Albus Dumbledore's wand, immediatly silencing everybody.

"There is no need to panic. We just need to make plans to protect him, and maybe discover the killer"

"Actually, I might have the answer"

The room looked at James Potter's pale face.

"How, James?" Came the question everyone had on tip of their tongue.

The Potter Head SWALLOED " As some of you might might know, the head of a family receives a part of every Galleon a member of his family earns.

Yesterday, my nephew Harry deposited three times the usual amounth he usually does. And I think you all know what he does for a living..."

Lily frowned " I tought we already discussed about this James!

You have no right to take the poor boy's salary, whatever he does to earn it!"

"Well Lily, your precious boy just signed a contract to kill our friend for onehundred and twentythousand Galleons!"

Caos erupted.

* * *

Afterwards, When only the Potters and Dumbledore remained in the room, the headmaster was ready to explain his solution.?

"As head of the house, James, you can put the veto on any activity of the members of your family"

"Yes, of course, but I don't see how that could help us, He would just need to sign the contract again and deposit his money after the contract is done!"

"Well then" came the almost smug reaply of the old wizard "we will just need to hire him ourselfs"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter

On a bench in front of the english mististry building, a young and very in love couple could be found, sharing an ice cream without a care in the world.

Should anyone happen to hear their whispered words however, the picture would be completely ruined by their theme.

"I have decided, Seven, I will use a bomb to kill him"

"Explosives Master? Why?" Came the reply of lovestruck girlfriend.

"As you might have noticed after three days of non stop stalking, that damned auror is never alone, Hell, He even sleeps in an apartemnt surronded by a dozen other aurors. So we will make look a purely accidental death by staging a terrorist attack, where among the other unfortunate victims our own auror slash bodyguard will star!"

Just as he finished explaining his plan to his servant, Harry James Potter felt a summon tuggin at his mind, a summong he hadn't felt in over seven years, when he had just graduated Hogwarts and his remaining family had tryed to dissuade him from his choosen career.

"Well, I will be damned" was the only thing he could think of.

* * *

Potter Manor was very much unlike the one the Malfoy's called home. I could almost think that James did it on purpose.

It was almost as big, yes, but none of the extravagant and overly luxirious thing were present.

In their place the visitors could admire the beautifully kept garden that the road to the house proper was laid on.

"Rose, go answer the door!"

"Muum, I am busy, make Jim do it!"

"Rose, now!"

Seven and I could hear the argument inside. that had to be my thirteen years old cousin Rosalind Potter.

The door opened a fraction, "Who is it?"

"My name is Harry Potter, your father summoned me"

The door went all the way "Cousin Harry? It's been so long! Why didn't you visit?" A red haired missile came shooting at of it, impacting on my chest.

"Well, you know, I had things to do, people to see, I just Hadn't the time!"

"In seven years?"

"Yes" Was my deadpanned reply.

"Come on in" She said as she finally relesed me "Mum will be happy to see you"

"I wouldn't be so sure" I mumbled, unheard by her.

* * *

Contrary to my expectations, Lily was in fact happy to see me, and like her daughter, she hugged me, after kissing both my cheecks a few times.

" How have you been? You never even came to drink a cup of tee with us! Well, never mind now, you are here and that's what counts.

"James is waiting for you in the living room, so go greet him while I make a cup of tea for you and your friend.

By the way, I am Lily, Harry's aunt, a plesure to meet you!"

After that she took off, after making sure that Rose would get her brother to get down.

* * *

James was indeed waiting for me.

"It's been long Harry" It would have been even longer had you not summoned me.

"Sit down, no need for formalities, and if you could make your... 'friend' take a normal seat too you would make me a favour. I don't think Lily needs to know about... that"

Slaves were another open secret in the wizarding world, and while all pureblodd at least knew of them, the rest of the population tought it was a since long forgotten practice.

There was apparently no reason to give muggleborns other things to find barbaric and to denouce pubblicy.

That is, by the way, the reason people like Lucius Malfoy or even Voldemort(I suspect) Hated 'mudbloods' so much: they did have no respect at all for the centuries old traditions of the wizarding world.

They already got the ministry to ban the Samain animal sacrifice, and some of the more obscure rituals done on babies after birth. This didn't dether the old families at all, but simply augmented the hate for all thing muggle born from fear during the Witch burnings.

And so Seven got to drink tea like any other person, on her very own chair.

I only hope this didn't give her strange ideas.


End file.
